memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS SeaBee
History After the Battle of Wolf 359, significant reconstruction was needed, but it was apparent that a single role platform was no longer practical. A group of daring engineers proposed a new design for a Multi-role Advanced Tactical Support ship, capable of rapid deployment, completion of mission, and egress with no additional support requirements. This required the ship to be fast, heavily armored, shielding second to none, and sufficient offense capability to handle both 'small' irritations, and provide for a graceful exit when needed. As this is a rapid deployment vehicle, and not an exploratory craft, comfort was (largely) sacrificed for functionality. Description The prototype for this new ship was mostly constructed using salvaged components from and vessels, which resulted in a less than aesthetic appearance (multiple side-by-side Galaxy-class engineering sections, two inverted Galaxy-class warp nacelle pylon assemblies per side, and four Intrepid-class warp nacelles). Additional capability was added using future technology recovered from the . Field testing has vastly surpassed the original expectations, and it's capabilities provide for some unique defensive & offensive capability. The noticeable features of this ship are: # there is no saucer, or associated saucer pylon; # there are four, closely mounted, warp nacelles surrounding a mostly rectangle ship; # in addition to the forward deflector array, there is a massive tractor beam array on the rear, and large tractor beam arrays on the four beveled corners; # the level of armor is almost ridiculous; # it's ugly. Unique Features A unique feature of this craft is the inclusion of replicator arrays on the top and bottom of the outer hull, which is otherwise composed of multiple ablative armor plating generators. The replicator arrays are capable of creating a single hull panel equal to the size of the array (250x200 meter), entire small autonomous phaser cannon platforms, and large sections of autonomous torpedo launcher platforms. While intended for use in missions, the replicator arrays have proven capable of generating new armor in battle situations, with the armor panels held in place by four corner tractor beams. In one encounter, an ultra-high density panel was replicated and 'thrown' at a Borg sphere pursuing the ship. The size, mass, speed, and proximity of the panel caught the Borg off guard, and the resulting collision was 'smashing'. It has been speculated that a similar tactic could be used to thwart a assimilation cube's tractor beam, leaving the Borg with an unwanted hull panel. Technical Data Dimensions Length 300m Beam 250m Draft 90m Quantum Slipstream Drive The four nacelles can be used to generate an artificial worm hole, similar to a Borg trans-warp corridor. This is the preferred drive system for deployment to distant assignments, but has the disadvantages of having limited sensor readings until the destination is reached, thus the use of sending sensor probes ahead of the ship, and the generated exit point announces your arrival before you get there. Torpedo Launchers 8 rapid fire torpedo launchers able to fire 4 torpedoes per launcher (2-launchers on each nacelle pylon: 1 fore and 1 aft) with integrated torpedo, and sensor probe, replicators. Photon, Tri-cobalt, Positron, and Transphasic torpedoes are available, with different replication times required for each. Shields Multiphasic, computer modulated, shields effective against both high energy tractor beams and phased polaron particles. Armor Overlapping and regenerative ablative armor plate generators. Computers Twin bio-neural enhanced iso-linear computer cores, with distributed processors arrays at key locations in the ship. Energy Matrix As it is impossible to provide sufficient energy to operate all systems at the same time, the SeaBee-class vessels are equipped with four Borg enhanced main reactors to provide for the following general energy matrix requirements: Engines Two reactors are required to power either the four nacelles during sustained high speed warp, or maintain a stable quantum slipstream drive. The impulse and maneuvering engines are powered by individual auxiliary reactors. This power requirement includes the Borg enhanced forward deflector array. Replicator array The outer hull replicator arrays require up to one reactor each, and are normally not operated at the same time as the warp, or slipstream, drives. Tractor beams The main tractor beam array requires up to one reactor for normal use, and is capable of handling the output of two reactors for short bursts, at which time the field strength is comparable to that of a Borg assimilation cube. The combined eight secondary tractor beam arrays require up to one reactor for normal use, and are each capable of handling the output of a single reactor for short bursts. Notes: #activation of the tractor beams on an enemy vessel, during a high speed maneuver, is effective for removing critical sections of hull from the enemy ship. #direct coupling of the reactor to the secondary tractor beam arrays provides the capability of emitting a focused high energy cutting beam which exceed the short range power of the most advanced phaser bank arrays of other ships. #direct coupling of the reactor to the main tractor beam array provides the capability of creating a focused tachyon burst for an extended period of time. Shields and armor The shield and armor generators require up to one reactor combined. Weapons The torpedo, and sensor probe, launchers and replicators are powered by four individual auxiliary reactors, one per pylon. The tractor beam arrays are capable of offensive use (see notes in that section). The navigational deflector array is capable of creating a focused tachyon burst, but for a shorter duration than the main tractor beam array. Computer (main and auxiliary) The twin bio-neural enhanced iso-linear computer cores, and ship wide bio-neural gel packs, are powered by two redundant auxiliary reactors. Category:Federation starships Category:SeaBee class starships